


Friend with Benefits

by Detective_Sammy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_Sammy/pseuds/Detective_Sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene questions Sherlock about his sexual history and lets him know this is an adventure sure thinks they should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend with Benefits

“Have you had sex before Sherlock?” Irene mused, lifting a cup to her lips. She took a sip and folded her legs at the knee. She watched him over the top of her cup before she placed it down, a small smirk curving her lips.

Sherlock glanced over at her, his body turned away. “Why do you ask?”

Irene gave a light shrug. “I was simply thinking it was an adventure we haven’t been on together yet.”

A grin spread across his lips. “There are quite a few adventures that we haven’t been on yet. Why does this one suddenly… call out to you?” He turned around on his chair, facing her.

She rolled her eyes. “Answer the question, dear. I promise that I won’t assault you. I would like to know the answer.”

He sighed. “Yes, I have. Years ago. It’s how I learned that it wasn’t exactly my favorite of activities.”

She frowned. “A bad experience?”

He shrugged. “I wasn’t brutalized if that’s what you’re asking. I simply had sex with someone and learned that it wasn’t all that different from masturbating. It just involves another person. I’m not really fan of other people.”

Irene nodded. “Well, then I see the problem with experiment you performed.”

“Oh?”

She nodded. “Was it someone in particular? Was there an emotional connection between you and the other person?”

Sherlock scoffed. “That hardly matters, Irene. The point of the experiment was to see if I enjoyed sex. I learned that it was alright and not something to seek out.”

“Oh, darling. You have missed the point of sex then. Yes, it is to feel good, but there is an emotional part as well as a physical.” She reached across the table and pressed her finger to the tip of Sherlock’s nose. “You’ve only done half of the required research.”

He wriggled his nose and leaned away from her. “So you think that having an emotional connection with the person makes the difference? The man I slept with was my TA for chemistry class. He liked me. I respected him enough. It wasn’t a stranger.”

Irene chuckled. “You’re so clueless, Sherlock.” She sighed and stood, walking over to the man and swatting his hand away so that she could sit in his lap. “Did you fancy him?”

“Fancy him? Not particularly.”

“Then it’s not the same, love. Do you fancy me? You’ve let me do quite a few naughty things to you when I was teaching about sadism.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I suppose I ‘fancy’ you,” he said, exaggerating the word. ‘Fancy’ was such a childish term.

“Then let’s see if our having sex is any different to you.”

He eyed her for a moment. “Why? Why do you want to have sex with me?”

She gave a small wink. “So many people would love to have sex with Sherlock Holmes. I can’t say that I’m not interested. And I told you, it’s an adventure that I’d want to go on with you.” She placed a hand on his chest. “And don’t worry, if you don’t like it, it’ll never happen again.”

“And if I do?”

She chuckled and patted his chest. “We’ll worry about that problem when it happens. For now, let’s say that it’s two friends who want to get off. Friends with benefits.”

“Benefits,” he muttered. “Very well.”

She leaned forward and pecked his lips. “Excellent, love. Now,” she stood and pulled Sherlock to his feet. “We can’t rightly be physical on this small chair.” She paused. “Well, we could,” she chuckled.

Sherlock leaned down and pressed his lips to hers once more. They were soft and plump. He tentatively placed his hand on her hips, pulling her against his body.

She gasped and pulled away from the kiss. “And here I thought I was going to be deal with a scared virgin.”

“I’m not a virgin.”

“No, but it has been a while since you were with someone. I expected--”

She was interrupted when Sherlock kissed her again, a little more urgency this time. She groaned lightly into the kiss, running her tongue over Sherlock’s lower lips. He promptly opened his mouth for her, feeling her tongue slide between his lips. Sherlock’s own tongue met hers, copying her movements, teasing the roof of her mouth before he pulled away with a smirk.

“Much better kisser than I thought,” she breathed, her fingers unfastening the buttons to Sherlock’s shirts as she progressed toward him, walking to the nearest couch.

“The chair wasn’t good enough, but the couch is?” he remarked as he was shoved down.

“Hush,” she whispered, standing before him, bending her arms back to unzip the back of her dress.

“Yes, Mistress,” he whispered, watching the folds of her clothes sag forward as her dress fell to the floor, revealing her ample chest.

“Mm, just what I like to hear, pet,” she said, straddling Sherlock’s hips.  She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sherlock’s throat, sliding her hands over his shoulders, forcing off his shirt.

Sherlock closed his eyes as he felt the woman’s body pressed against his groin. Irene still wore her thong and heels. He chewed his lips as he ran his hands down her back, reaching down to grip her arse, kneading the cheeks together and apart, his fingers brushing over the thin line of material that covered her labia.

A low moan escaped from Irene’s throat as she tossed his shirt to the floor. The material rubbed against her in just the right way. “Your hands are quite sure of themselves,” she whispered, lightly scratching down Sherlock’s bare chest.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her chest. She arched toward his lips. She wrapped her arms around his head, her finger intertwining and gripping his hair. He pulled a nipple into his mouth, sucking on the nub before taking it between his teeth, rolling it slightly.

Light sounds disguised as breaths escaped from Irene’s mouth as she adjusted herself slightly so that she was straddling one of Sherlock’s thighs. She pressed herself down lightly against him.

He stopped her. “Ah, ah,” he whispered. “These are my only trousers and I don’t need them ruined.” He gripped her arse again before moving her to side of the couch, pressing her against the arm. He moved down the couch, settling between her legs.

Irene looked at Sherlock, running a hand down her chest and over her abdomen, stopping at the bit of fabric that covered almost nothing. “What are you doing to do to me, sir?” She asked, placing one leg on the ground.

Sherlock ran a hand up her leg, pausing at her knee before he reached forward and ran his fingers along the elastic of her panties. He gripped them slightly before pulled them down her legs. She grinned and moved her legs to aid in the progress.

Sherlock felt his tongue jut from his mouth, running over his lips as he tossed her panties to the floor beside his own discarded shirt.

“You look like you’re in front of a banquet.”

Sherlock chuckled. “I am,” he muttered, leaning down between Irene’s thighs, spreading her lips, running his tongue over her clitoris.

A sharp gasp sounded as she laid back into the couch, unconsciously spreading her legs a bit further for the man.

He glanced up at her for a moment before adjust his own position, again running his tongue over her, tasting her. He noticed for the first time how wet she was and swallow slightly before pressed his lips to her clit, sucking it lightly, a finger pressing against her vagina before easily slipping into her.

“Ah! Sherlock!” she whimpered lightly. “You sure you haven’t done this before?”

He didn’t answer as he slid his tongue from her clitoris to her vagina. He removed the finger, his hands down resting and massaging her thighs as he dipped his tongue into her. He felt her press down against the stimulation and smirked as he took one of the lips between his teeth and rolled carefully.

Sherlock again glanced up at the woman, her right hand kneading her breast and her left gripping the couch cushion. He licked his lips as he pulled away from her, looking down at her.

She frowned. “Why did you stop? You were doing quite well.”

Sherlock smirked. “This wasn’t a lesson in oral sex,” he whispered.

“You hardly need a lesson in that,” she breathed, pulling herself into a sitting position. “I was getting close. You were so cruel to stave it off like that.”

He pecked her lips, running his tongue over her lips and into her mouth as he began to unfasten his trousers. He stood off the bed, still kissing her as he stepped out of his trousers and pants, before pressed her back down, sliding between her thighs.

Irene ran a hand down Sherlock’s bare chest as she gripped the man between her thighs. She could feel his cock throbbing against her and her body reacted, pulsing in need.

“Be a good boy, Sherlock,” she whispered, feeling the head prod lightly into her.

Sherlock gave a breathy chuckle as he slowly slid his erection into her, groaning softly as he filled her completely. He closed his eyes, taking in the sensation of Irene’s hot walls around him, massaging him. He hadn’t expected the woman to be so…wet.

“Oh, my,” she breathed. “Are you going to move, dear?”

Sherlock reached down and gripped her hips lightly. He balanced himself with one foot on the floor, his toes brushing against the heel of her shoe. He slowly pulled out of her before he moved back in, moving slowly.

“I won’t break, Sherlock,” she whispered.

“I’m aware,” he drawled as he pulled out and shoved into her a bit rougher this time. He groaned softly as he felt her body tighten around his, taking it as a good sign.

He continued to pick up the pace, moving inside of her faster and faster. He could feel her body around his, hot and wet. Her hips began to move against his.

After a few moments of this, she stopped him, panting slightly as she slid away from him. She shoved Sherlock down into the couch and straddled his legs once again. She reached between her thighs and lined herself up with his erection before plummeting down against his lap.

A cry ripped from Sherlock throat as he reached forward and began to knead her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples as she bounced up and down.

Irene leaned down and pressed a light kiss against his lips. “Do be a dear and let me know when you’re close,” she whispered, pressing down against Sherlock’s laps and grinding with him inside of her. She threw back her head and began to rock her hips, loving the pressure of his cock.

Sherlock nodded, his hands sliding down to her hips once more as he jerked up inside of her. He could feel that he was getting close, his release was nearing.

Irene began to move again, grinding against Sherlock for a moment more before she felt her release creep up her thighs and her body began to throb. She quickly wrapped her arms around Sherlock’s neck hugging him tightly as she tightened around his cock. She let out a breathy laugh as she pulled away, pushing the hair away from her face.

Sherlock swallowed thickly. “C-close, Irene,” he whispered, feeling her body tight around his. She nodded and slowly slid off of him. She took a seat next to him, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock, beginning to stroke him in nearly the same rhythm as she had had with her body.

It didn’t take long for Sherlock to reach his release. He reached down and gripped the couch tightly as he came, his release spurting from the tip of his cock onto his chest. His breathing was ragged as he relaxed against the cushions.

She chuckled as she rested her head against his shoulder, patting his chest lightly.

“Well, was that better than the teaching assistant?”

He glanced at her. “I certainly enjoyed this release much more,” he murmured, turning slightly to kiss her once more before standing. “Perhaps emotional attachment has a bit more to do with it than I originally thought.”

“I thought it might,” she winked.

“So, what do we do? I enjoyed it.”

“Enough for seconds?” she chuckled, reached for her dress and tossing him his pants.

“That remains to be seen.”

She slapped his arm. “Then, like I said, we’ll worry when it becomes a problem.”


End file.
